Pleasure Pits
The Pleasure Pits, also called simply The Pits, is a place set in the Ruined City of Silvermoon (to the west of Silvermoon City). It is a high-class house of ill-repute, offering vice and entertainment, as well as being a private place where high-minded criminals, politicians and others in positions of influence and wealth may wish to congregate for secret meetings, to let their hair down, do deals or just escape the wife/husband. Ownership The Pits is owned by House Var'nedris, a family that claims some sort of long-lost noble heritage within Silvermoon's stratified society, but probably just "bought" its name instead. The matriach, Aupia Var'nedris, is a fearsome, little-seen woman who is said to be deeply involved in Silvermoon politics and high society. No-one is quite sure the influence she wields but there are rumours enough of disappeared rivals to suggest she's a lady to be respected. The main boss is "Prince" Suulas Var'nedris, younger son of the matriach. His brother, Arroin, disappeared in the Scourge war and has not been seen since (presumed dead or turned into a mindless zombie). Suulas is a Blood Knight, playboy, pimp: whatever you want to call him. Some have suggested he must be a spy for other powers or clients, but there's no proof of this. Perhaps he really is just what he seems... Suulas fought a bitter war, both physical and financial, with the goblin boss Gunwin Carruthers after crimelord Opathu Two-Smile was said to be dead. House Var'nedris is still rebuilding following the disastrous aftermath of that conflict, and the unexpected return of the orc bossman. Suulas has built up a powerful and successful business, despite the financial problems The Goblin Gazette's article on the Pits' financial problems run-ins and cost of bribes and doing business with clients such as the Night Elves of Ashenvale. The Pits, once a run-down dance hall he either inherited (he claims) or beat to death the former owner (everyone else claims), is now rebuilt into a flourishing organisation (so he says), that is lobbying hard to be accepted back into Silvermoon proper. Biddings It is said by the peasants that every vice, every pain and pleasure, can be sampled during a night in the Pits. Narcotics, slaves, banned magicks, deviant practises, sexual relations with demons, gambling (plus the latest Gnomish Tech slot machines!), watching private arena combats, dwarven gimps in full action with live sex shows, leper gnomes, Succubi waitresses, dancing, musics from this world and the next, performance art (including the mystical Theatre of Cruelty occasional appearances, plus jugglers, fire eaters, swordswallowers, etc) the chance to do business, meet rivals on safe ground, even (apparently) arrange safe talks with Alliance members, prisoner exchanges, ... all can be had, or done, so it is said, in the Pits or arranged by the Pits ... Patrons Powerful, wealthy Sin'dorei and other invited guests. Occasionally Alliance. The door fee is usually above one hundred gold. Usually have to be invited to membership, cannot just "approach". Everyone must leave weapons on the door, which is guarded by a set of Ogre bouncers and mercenaries. Connections The Pleasure Pits have connections to the Murder Row people, also known as the Black Market. To Opathu Two-Smile's Black Oak Cartel, as is or was. To smuggling contacts in Booty Bay. To the Extreme Anglers for their fine fish, wines and narcotics they can supply. To politically powerful individuals within Sin'dorei society and religion; possibly connections to other Horde figures. Maybe even one or two Alliance-side connections (possible source for their Darnassian Gin). The Pleasure Pits also have some contacts to the Bloodmoon Clan with their leaders as loyal clients. Saleos Bloodmoon himself usually runs a hidden district of depraved pleasures and also constructs pleasure tools for the Pits who appreciates his work. References Category:Places